dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
HA:TFELT
Perfil *thumb|328px Nombre: 박예은 / Park Ye Eun *'Sobrenombres: '''Yenny *'Profecion': Cantante, Bailarina, Modelo, Compositora, Actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de Nacimiento: Corea del sur *'''Peso: 47kg *'Estatura:' 165cm *'Tipo de Sangre:' AB *'Companía: 'JYP entertainment Biografia Nacio el 26 de mayo de 1989 en Corea del Sur. Es conocida como Yeeun en Corea e internacionalmente como Yenny.. Es la vocalista principal del grupo junto con Sunye y bailarina principal. Fue la ultima en entrar al grupo y lo hizo rapidamente ya que en el colegio de pequeña participaba en grupos siendo vocalista y bailarina. Ha hecho colaboraciones con varios artistas como 8eight, H Eugene y San E. Hizo un OST para el dorama Conspiracy in the court llamado Jeong. Compuso canciones para Wonder Girls como For Wonderful y Saying I Love you junto con Sunye y una que es exitosisima Smile. Y para el ultimo album, Wonder World, compuso G.N.O.. Dramas *Dream High Season 2 (KBS,2012) cameo, ep.9 Pelicula *The Wonder Girls (pelicula) Television *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 1 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 2 *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion 3 *Wonder Bakery *Welcome to Wonderland *MTV Wonder Girls Seasion4 *SBS Gayo Daeyeon Music Drama with Big Bang *The Wendy Williams Show *So You Think You Can Dnace *Made in Wonder Girls *KSB Music Bank (Co-Hosed with Ahn So Hee y Choi Minho ) Temas para dramas *2012- Hello to myself para Dream High 2 Composiciones *Saying I Love You *For Wonderful *Smile *G.N.O.(Girls Night Out) *Me In Colaboraciones *Shorty y Jay Park-Jeong *8eight -The First *8eight, Min Sun Ye y Pdogg-Sai *Variuos Artist-Cry With Us *Various Artist- I love Asia *H-Eugene- Baby I Love You *San-E- Lets Play *JYP Nation- This Chrismas Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop: 'Wonder Girls *'Familia: '''Padre y madre *'Descubrimiento:' Sistem UCC (JYP) *'Debut:' Debut: 2006 audition during the show MTV 'Wonder Girls Season 1 *'Idiomas': Coreano / Ingles / Chino *'Aficiones:' Cine, música, la salud, escuchar música, ir a conciertos, leer. *'Habilidades:' Canto / baile *'Religión:' Cristiana *'Color Favorito:' Verde *'Especialidad:Vocal, Coreografia,Poppin,Street,Composicion *'''Alimento Favorito: Sushi, tartas de huevo,Chobac y Egg Tart *'Artistas Favoritos:' Lauryn Hill, Aretha Flankin y So Hyang *'Tiempo de practica': 3 meses *'Instrumentos: '''Guitarra y piano (muy bien) *'Posicio: Vocalista Principal /Bailarina Principal *Tiene una voz angelical y fuerte *A aparecido en la lista de los mejores cantantes coreanas obteniendo muy buenos puestos *Tambien ha estado incluida en las Bellezas de Corea al igual que las demas miembros del grupo *Sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra y el piano, siempre es la acompañante a sus canciones *Es como la segunda mama de Wonder Girls recordemos que la 1ra es Sun Ye *Hye Rim le teme mucho a Yenny, dijo que es una chica con caracter *Ella es la que mejor domina mejor el ingles en Wonder Girls *Tiene una gran amistad con CL *Hwang Chan Sung de 2PM la eligio como su idol femenina favorita; se sigue rumorando que este estaba enamorado de ella. *Ella fue la que le puso el sobre nombre de Lider Min a Sun Ye *En el grupo tambien se le conoce por ser una gran compositora como recientemente su composicion "SMILE" donde se hizo muy popular en E.U. y Corea del Sur *Le gusta ir a conciertos de artistas es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos *Dijo que su idol ideal era Onew de Shinee. *Sandeul la declarado como su chica ideal; los demas integrantes de B1A4 dicen que siempre se la pasa hablando de ella *En la alfomnra roja de su pelicula un reportero no perdió tiempo y les preguntó: “¿Qué ciudades les gustaría visitar?” a lo cual '''Yenny sin dudarlo respondió: “España”,Hyelim: “Italia”, Yubin dudando un poco por la difícil pregunta terminó respondiendo: “Australia”, Sunye: “México otra vez” y por último Sohee “Filipinas”. *Recientemente hizo un OST para Dream High Seasion 2 donde recibio criticas muy buenas y se ha colocado en cancion de semana *Sus mejores amigas son Sohee y Min. Enlaces *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Galeria 예은9.jpg park_ye_eun_348925.jpg yenny-67.PNG park_ye_eun_wonder_girls_557497.jpg yeeun70-1.jpg 214px-Qjwhb.jpg park_ye_eun_wonder_girls_555409.jpg park_ye_eun_wonder_girls_557492.jpg tumblr_l3r24svRSA1qcp8kio1_400.jpg 252px-250579_180304668689442_180301662023076_438480_2540526_n.jpg 1107_0.262585001326942608_282013.jpg 420188_320867091288291_222440641130937_883569_380951645_n.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|Yenny day 'SMILE'thumb|293px|right|Last Christmas thumb|296px|left| Hello To Myself Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Cbailarin Categoría:CModelo